New Beginning
by Star Angel7169
Summary: Just a one shot on the first time that Kuroko saw the Seirin team before he joined their high school. I hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Short and simple (and sad). Haha! Please enjoy!

The first time I saw them... they were all smiling, even if it didn't show on their faces.

A teenager slightly older than me with short, black hair had an angry look on his face. His expression showed that he was completely irritated and it was clear he was taking it all out on the person causing it: a tall, brown haired guy with kind, chocolate colored eyes and a goofy smile. It was as if it was plastered onto his face for eternity and nothing could make it disappear.

It was quite clear to all why the dark haired teen was angry at the taller boy. The brown haired teen had stolen the shorter teen's glasses and was adorning them on his ever smiling face. The dark haired boy was yelling at him in what seemed to be everlasting anger and irritation towards the other unphased teen and was, at that moment, trying to snatch said glasses off the taller teen's face. The latter merely teased the poor boy mercilessly as the others in the group all laughed and held smiles on their faces.

One was a handsome (or at least what I believe others would say is classified as handsome) teenage boy that was slightly shorter than the other dark haired teen with squinty, dark gray eyes and short, black hair pressed down neatly on his head. He was openly laughing at the strange predicament the other teen found himself in before suddenly pausing and jotting something down in a small notepad as he exclaimed something with a semi-serious look on his face. The others in the group paused momentarily before returning to their recent activities.

Another was a taller teen, though not as tall as the brown haired boy, with a seemingly lazy smile on his face. His black hair had a slightly shaggy look to it and his droopy, black eyes were looking at the scene being made by the two 'arguing' teens. He was accompanied by two other boys. One was about the same height as the squinty eyed teen and had spiky, dark brown hair and a cat-like smile. He was also openly laughing at the scene before them. The other was slightly taller than the boy fighting with the eccentric brunette and had short, spiky black hair and eyes which appeared closed. He only gave a small smile though his amusement was still crystal clear.

Finally, there was a girl with big, light brown eyes and short, brown hair with side bangs being held back by two hair clips. The girl wore a school uniform with a blue, long sleeved sweater and a white skirt along with a green sailor style necktie. A pink whistle was held around her neck by a string. She was the only girl in the group, but she still appeared confident and proud. She had an amused smile on her face as she watched the two boys 'fight'.

They all continued walking forward, even as the dark haired, glasses deprived teen tried to snatch said glasses from the other teen's face. All of the boys wore identical sport jackets which covered their actual uniforms. They were all basketball players.

I stood in a line with my team. We all walked forward and the crowd cleared a path for us as they could most likely recognize our team or feel the aura of strength that our team emitted. We continued forward and soon we were walking right by the other basketball team. They walked past us and I was able to catch a piece of the conversation taking place in the group.

"Kiyoshi! Give me back my glasses!" the dark haired teen howled angrily as he once again attempted to jump and possibly grab the black rimmed glasses.

"Aww… but Hyuuga, they're so fun to wear~. Can't I wear them a little longer?" the brown haired basketball player, Kiyoshi, replied with a whiny tone even though he still adorned his goofy smile.

"Would you two knock it off already?! Stop wasting your energy and prepare yourselves for the Inter High! We're almost there!" the girl shouted angrily. She had apparently lost her amusement in the scene and was now only irritated by it.

"OK Riko~!" Kiyoshi replied with a cheerful tone.

They had walked out of the range of my earshot after that last part. I had to wonder though, what was it like being on a team like that? Will they ever split apart the way my team has? What is _their_ basketball, _their_ reason to play?

I stopped and turned around. My team continued on without me as I watched the other basketball team walk away as well. Kiyoshi had returned the glasses to their rightful owner, Hyuuga I believe, and was now smiling down and chuckling at the dark haired boy, who returned his kind gesture with a cold glare. The others in the group now ignored the two and were focusing on the walk they were making towards the large gym before them.

Kiyoshi suddenly stopped and looked behind him, allowing the others to walk ahead. He looked straight at me, and it was like we were having a silent stare down.

"Hey Kiyoshi, hurry up!" Hyuuga yelled out impatiently.

Kiyoshi broke his stare down with me and turned back as he replied, "Sorry, be right there!"

He ran back to his group and smiled down at the glasses wearing teenager again.

"What were you doing, you idiot?" Hyuuga asked the brunette. His tone wasn't angry but more soft and gentle.

"I thought I felt someone staring at me," the eccentric brunette replied as he flashed yet another goofy smile at his dark haired companion.

"You idiot," Hyuuga muttered as he looked away and continued forward along with the rest of the group, Kiyoshi walking by his side.

I watched them disappear into the crowd and swiftly turned around as I walked back after my group. Their team was so happy and enjoyed each other's company. They were a true basketball team. I could tell that just by watching them. My team, The Generation of Miracles, weren't a team anymore. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to fix that, though I'll need some help. But I promise myself… I will turn my team back to their original selves if it's the last thing I do.

I give a small smile and quickly add the name of the team I saw today to my memory so I'll never forget it: Seirin.

Epilogue:

I stand in front of my new high school. It's the first day back from summer, and the crowd in the school courtyard is completely out of control. My new school was only formed last year so the only senpais the first years like myself have are second years. They are all trying to recruit new members for their clubs so the commotion is pretty understandable.

Finally, I decide to walk in, and as I step into the cherry blossom filled courtyard I pass the sign reading 'Seirin High School.'

With my low presence allowing me to walk through the crowd unnoticed, I'm able to reach my destination: the Seirin High School Basketball Club. I pick up an information form and quickly fill it out. Setting it back down on the table, I take one last glance at the paper. I read the top of the form, featuring my name, before walking away. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a shadow.

**A/N: I was inspired to write this from one of the scenes in the anime where the GoM walk past Seirin's team and you can see Kuroko in the line. Also, I'd like to thank whoever reads this one shot and would really appreciate it if you review, favorite, or follow my story/me. If you don't want to that's OK, but once again thank you for reading my fanfiction! I also thank my editor and all of those people who have inspired me with their awesome fanfiction. : D I'm still working on ****Saving a Dragon's Heart** **so I hope you can read my other fanfic too! Sorry this A/N is so long. Sayonara~! -Star**


End file.
